Coming Closer Together
by King Jean-Luc
Summary: What happens when a simple D-Rank goes awry? Naruto finds himself face to face against two Uchihas. In their weekend state a dicision is made seen to be the only way to make it out alive. Possible romance IF continued. Remember, I don't write Yaoi.
1. Coming Closer Together

My new story! Probably just going to be a one or two shot, but Idk. If any of you read Forbidden Power I just thought I would let you know that I had the next chapters, but my computer shit itself and once I got it back up my brother put a virus on it and I ended up losing the chapters. So I thought of this, want to get it out, and then I'm rewriting the second and third chapters for Forbidden Power. Just a warning for the story, I don't have an exact episode it's after, but it's after Naruto takes the Kyuubi's chakra. Sorry, haven't watched the series in a while so I'm a little off.

Disclaimer: These things are so stupid. Why would anyone even BOTHER trying to PRETEND to be the embodiment of awesome that is known to us as Masashi Kishimoto? Honestly. I wish I was though…

* * *

_**Coming Closer Together**_

There he was, just lying there, a pool of blood forming around him. The one he chased for so long to bring back, to rescue from the darkness he cast himself into, was now dying right before his eyes, with nothing he could do about it.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with blood soaked eyes. All of his attempts at Amaterasu and Susaano to protect himself failed, along with his eyesight. All he could make out now, were barely described shadows.

Naruto was shocked at the whole thing. It was supposed to be a simple D-rank mission: Go clean the farmer's shed and get back to the village. On his way home he ran into none other than Sasuke. There were no words exchanged, but none were needed. Sasuke had left Akatsuki the year before, when he found out Akatsuki's plan to kill off him and his team, and that even Madara had a higher up in the organization. So he was back to being a rogue nin. His team was killed, under the rouse of it being for his betrayal, by Zetsu. Everyone except for Karin, that is, who was the only one he could manage to rescue. He sent her away so she could be safe from his demons. Sasuke wanted to return to the Konoha, but he knew that all Konoha nin had a "Kill-On-Site" order for him, so he figured he would try and get captured by one of their ninja instead, but put up a good fight so as not to make it seem like a trick. Of course, however, the first ninja he happened across just had to be Naruto.

The battle was intense. Sasuke had used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to the best of his untrained ability and was still losing. To make matters worse, though, was that Madara joined the fray. He put Sasuke in a near death state, so he would suffer before his death, and focused on Naruto. Naruto was already weakened to the point that he didn't stand much of a chance against Madara, and was easily beaten. And now, now that he was a mere failed breathe away from death, he looked Sasuke in the eye.

"Dobe." Sasuke choked out, sensing Naruto's near death state. He prayed to Kami Naruto was looking at him and that he was looking at Naruto. "Fushi Tensei!" Sasuke screamed out. He felt his entire body go numb and then stopped feeling it all together.

X Y X Y X

He blinked as he entered a meadow with a red sky that had a giant floating image of his eternal Mangekyou and an entrance to a sewer behind him. From the sewer he could make out a figure walking towards him. After a few seconds another one appeared behind the first which he determined was Naruto. As they both exited Sasuke realized it was the Kyuubi behind Naruto, only instead of his red fur he had blue and instead of red slitted eyes he had gold.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke, and how did you get here?" Naruto demanded with his arms crossed. He glared at the floating image of the Sharingan and it disappeared, revealing a golden sun and not a cloud in the sky. Without looking back to Sasuke, who to this point remained quiet, Naruto yelled. "Answer me you asshole! You try to enter my mind after you try and kill me and all you can do is stand there? You have five seconds before I rip you a new one and expel you from my mind!" Sasuke cringed at the words. He knew Naruto would be pissed with him. Hell, he was pissed with himself, but he never expected Naruto to say that. Right as he was about to respond, Sasuke heard another voice come from behind him.

"Naruto, it's OK. I can vouch for Sasuke and I know he has no ill intention for being here." Sasuke heard as a hand fell on his shoulder. As he was about to turn around he heard another voice.

"Naruto, he is here to help you. He is here to carry out what I wished of him, to save the village. If you don't believe me, please atleast listen to what he has to say." The second voice said. Sasuke found it impossible to turn his head around at who was speaking, but the second person sounded familiar. It sounded like Itachi.

"Honey, give him a chance to redeem himself. You once said he was your brother, prove that you felt that way by allowing him to help." A third voice said, female this time. Sasuke saw the look of pure shock on Naruto's face along with a little bit of anger. He started to cry as a golden light burst from his stomach and started spreading across his body until the first person, the one who's hand was on Sasuke's shoulder, walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Sasuke realized it to be the Fourth Hokage, and noticed that Naruto was a spitting image of him aside from the whisker marks. A female, with long red hair being the only thing Sasuke could see, walked up and hugged both of them. Sasuke guessed them to be Naruto's parents but was shocked that he was the son of the Fourth. For the first time in a while, Sasuke heard Naruto speak.

"Bu- but, I thought you guys ran out of chakra. How are you here again?" Naruto asked as he cried into his parents' shoulders.

Simultaneously they both said "We were Sasuke's Godparents. We put some of our chakra into him when he was born to signify it. We just never had a way to get out and show you or him."

Naruto's mother added "And if Jiraiya wasn't being lazy, getting drunk, or sleeping with a bunch of women in the afterlife, he would be here, too, because I had some of his chakra put in you the first minute you were born." Sasuke watched it all, forgetting his brother behind him until he felt two other presences appear.

"Naruto's mindscape is special, only a few people in the world can have the conscience of more than one person at a time, let alone eight. Sasuke, you should feel honored that one of the Soul Saviors considered you family. There are only seven alive at any given point in time, and they have the power to take the souls of the lost and put them into the fallen bodies of evil for good, or if they walk the path of evil themselves, they can either take the souls' power for themselves or put them in the fallen bodies of someone good. Only the Death God himself has more power over souls." A male voice that sounded very vaguely familiar to Sasuke rang out. He heard a slap after the voice ended.

"Shut up you baka. They never asked for that information and we weren't supposed to tell them anyway. Can't you see they have a lot going on and you have to waltz in here and burden them all with even more burdens to carry? Well, I wouldn't say burdens, per say, but you get the point. Kami, sometimes I wonder why I ever married you. You always make me do stupid things and I'm going to stop my ranting now…" The voice trailed off. Sasuke new that tone. He knew both of them. They were so familiar and so- so- he couldn't even find the right words for it, but he just knew who they were. He slowly regained the ability to move again.

"Mo-mom? Da-dad? Is that really you?" Sasuke asked as he turned completely. He saw his parents walk up next to Itachi who had a smile on his face and a larger size set of clothing similar to what he wore back before the Uchiha Massacre.

"Yes, honey. It's us." His mom said as she smiled and opened her arms. Sasuke was there in an instant, crying into her shoulder like the same 7-year-old boy she had left. All of the Uchiha, finally reunited after so many years, started crying. After a few minutes every one settled down, Sasuke still not letting go of his mom aside from giving his father a hug. He didn't give one to Itachi, but he understood. Itachi knew Sasuke thought he was the one who killed their family still. After the family reunion was finished, the Namikaze's joined the Uchihas.

"This is amazing. How is this possible?" Sasuke asked in wonder. He hadn't felt this happy in years and all of his burdens suddenly flew out of the window.

"We all put some of our chakra into you when you were born, aside from Naruto of course, so that if we were ever not there and you needed help we could at least be there in spirit. You can physically see us now because Naruto is a Soul Savior. Someone meant to take the souls of the just that were unrightfully taken away and give them a second chance. Souls can be seen in his mind because of it." Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, said.

"And it is not a Kekkai Genkai, therefore the Sharingan could copy it. That is why Orochimaru was after them so bad. He wanted immortality and that was his best option. I'm glad you killed him Sasuke." Naruto's mom, Kushina, added with a smile.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but Kushina, do you feel that? It feels lik-" Minato began.

"Like our chakra is returning to us? Yes, dear, I feel it aswell. I think these two are" Kushina was about to finish as Mikoto interrupted.

"I think we should let them process what we've told them before we load them on with anything else, don't you guys agree? Besides, my son has an apology to make. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

He looked shy at first, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but gave in under his mother's gaze and released his grip from around her. He stood straight up and started his apology. "I'm sorry, Naruto, for everything. I would like to say I blame the curse mark for everything, but that wouldn't be true and I'm done lying. The only thing the mark actually did was to unleash and minutely amplify the hatred in me so that I would leave and that I almost tried to kill you. It was me you fought at the Valley of The End, and it was still me when I entered the cursed form level 2. Everything was me and I have no valid reason you should accept this apology, which now, as I speak it out loud, seems more like just a confession." Sasuke paused to take a deep breathe and before he was able to start again Naruto chimed in.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I accept your apology. But there is something I have to do first." Sasuke looked up from the ground as Naruto said that, and the next thing he knew he had a fist against his stomach, and as he flew back another fist against his face. He landed rough by crashing into the wall next to the sewer entrance. "That is for hurting Sakura-Chan the way you have. You're betrayal hurt her more than anyone, Sasuke, so she's the one you ought be apologizing to." Sasuke stood back up, looked Naruto in the eye, and nodded. "Great! Now that I've gotten that over with, and since no real damage can actually be done here, back to you guys. If we leave now, won't you guys run out of chakra?" Naruto asked with worry.

"No, Naruto, there is something different than the last time. We're gaining chakra instead of losing it for some reason. We'll be fine, honestly. Don't you guys think you should go kill Madara now?" Minato explained and offered. He needed to talk to his wife and practically family, Mikoto and Fugaku.

"But no one ever explained to me what Sasuke was doing here." Naruto sighed looking around.

"I'm here to give you my eyes and power. Everything I have will be yours, though you'll still see me in some places. As for my spirit, I'll probably end up staying here."

"Oh…" Was Naruto's extremely intelligent response. "I accept. Thank you Sasuke. I will beat Madara for both of us!" Naruto shouted with a new vigor. "Hey, wait a minute. I'm looking at your souls, right guys?" Naruto asked to the whole group. After they all nodded he got a wide grin on his face. "Couldn't I overcharge some clones and put you guys in them so you could help?" Everyone's face fell.

Sasuke was the most stunned. "Maybe you aren't the dead last Dobe. That seems like it would work. Would it dad?" He asked. Happy to be able to say that and get a response.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. But don't you have little to no chakra left?"

Naruto put on his biggest fox grin. "I was only fighting using my own original chakra. I haven't even touched the Kyuubi's-turned-mine. Isn't that right, ya big loaf." Naruto said rubbing Kyuubi's head.

He spoke for the first time. "You're lucky I can't eat you, human." The Kyuubi murmured.

"Don't be so butt hurt. I promise I'll let you out for a little stretch as long as you promise not to harm any one." Naruto said as if he was talking to a baby.

"Naruto, you should probably get back into the battle before Madara notices what's going on." Minato said.

"I guess you're right. Alright guys, I'll see you later I guess. But I have one more question, how will I be able to use the Sharingan? Doesn't it take years to master it?"

"With the merge it should be imbedded into you already, now go. I want that bastard dead, son. Please." Minato restated.

"Hai." Was Naruto's simple response.

X Y X Y X

"Fushi Tensei? That was Orochimaru's technique, and with his body being gone it can only mean one thing. Sasuke abandoned his body for the Kyuubi's host's. This is not good. I must finish them quickly." Madara had implemented his plan no less than 5 seconds after Sasuke's body disappeared, which was about 10 minutes to Naruto and the rest of them, and it was 4 seconds too late. The merge was already complete, Naruto already started to open the flow of Kyuubi's-turned-his chakra, and the sky blue eyes belonging to the knuckle-headed-ninja started to change. Before Madara could get his hand signs started the blast of chakra signaled Naruto was back up, with power greater than any previously imagined.

* * *

Well there you have it. Any helpful criticism would be lovely and any comments just as well. I suppose you can flame if it is that aweful, but I would hope it wasn't. If you want this story to continue I'll need some positive reviews saying to. Thanks, and peace.


	2. Seperate and Powerful

To the story! I suppose one review is enough, and if I ever want more I'll need more story, right? Probably a little different than the first chapter, and seems like a god modded Naruto, but just go with it.

Disclaimer: You know, I think this will be the last one I put in a chaptered story. I'll put one at the beginning. If you think I own Naruto I'm flattered, but I don't and shouldn't have to repeat it every time.

Italics are inner, Bold is either shouted/growled (In a menacing type voice) or demonic voice. Maybe both.

_**Separate And Powerful**_

"_Dobe, give me your hands. I know the signs for the soul transfer._" Sasuke's voice rang out before Naruto had finished unleashing his chakra and straitening his body.

"_You got it, Teme!_" Naruto said back.

"So, Naruto. You still had the Kyuubi's chakra at your disposal huh? Well, I'll make this quick anyway." Madara said as he stood back up. He could barely manage that before he was surrounded by six puffs of smoke. He watched as Naruto ran through hand signs in such a fast succession even his Mangekyou couldn't keep up with them. He got a little worried as streams flew between Naruto and the clones.

Slowly, each clone began to change. Two changed into females, four into males, and one into a fox. Madara couldn't figure out what was happening, but he had a theory.

"**I**" said Naruto.

"**Think**" said the person to his right, his mom Kushina.

"**We'll**" said Mikoto.

"**Be**" announced Sasuke.

"**The**" Growled Itachi.

"**Victors**" was Fugaku's line.

"**Here**" Minato resounded.

"**MADARAAAAAAAA!**" The Kyuubi roared.

All of the chakra lit up the darkening sky like One-hundred lightening bolts striking at the same time. It was bright enough that the civilians in Konoha, well over Fifty miles away, could see it as if it were happening a foot in front of them. The smoke faded away, and Madara saw the Familiar Sharingan eyes light up on the Uchihas, the shock of red hair atop Kushina's head, the dark blue eyes and blonde hair of the Fourth Hokage Minato, and the blood red fur of the Kyuubi appear in front of him. Naruto, who had been staring at the ground the whole time, finally looked up. Madara could do nothing but watch as Naruto's eyes change from bright sky blue, to dark blue, on to the Sharingan. Once they were the Sharingan Naruto's visible chakra started to change.

The blue chakra around Naruto, turned to gold after he stood up, changed again. His entire body, still covered with the solid gold, marking him as the new Sage, became enveloped with a bright orange chakra, unlike the red of Kyuubi's, and had silver sparks flying about inside of it, growing ever so slowly. Some of the orange chakra flew to the Kyuubi next to him, and the silver sparks became streaks flowing throughout the orange. Several Grey orbs of chakra formed and began circling his midsection.

"**Madara, it is time you paid for your sins. You have outlived your welcome, and you have caused too much pain and suffering to be allowed to continue to walk this planet. Consider yourself dead, and start praying that the Shinigami doesn't find a way to torture you worse than we will. Prepare yourself, for death is upon you!**" Naruto bellowed in a semi benevolent, semi demonic voice. His chakra flared greater, and it overpowered all the other signatures in the area. For the first time in his memory, Madara felt fear. All of the people Naruto brought in for this fight stared in awe as his immense chakra overpowered them entirely, and kept growing in strength. His power began to far exceed anything anyone had seen from him before, greater than even the Kyuubi's, who at this point had begun to feel oppressed. It felt that with chakra alone, Naruto could finish the battle, when it all suddenly collapsed in on him back to it's original size, aside from the silver which started forming something behind him.

Seeing the forming of the chakra, Madara began to use his space time jutsu to try and escape, but found that he couldn't, even though it had been well over five minutes since he used it and he was no where near out of chakra. He tried again, only to see orange chakra start moving away around his entire body. He mentally cursed.

The silver chakra formed into a Suusano, and orange chakra sprang up to become it's eyes and armor. Two of the grey chakra orbs flew up, one forming a combination sword, bow, and mace. The other became a spiked shield, with chains trailing down and onto the ground.

Naruto, who at this point had hung his head back and started grinding his teeth, flung his head back down to look at Madara. "**Your time to pray is up, Madara! Now, we come!**" His eyes became ablaze, the Sharingan spinning so fast they created two tornadoes that headed straight for Madara. Not intending to die today, he threw himself underground with the copied Head-hunter technique from his battle with the copy nin Kakashi. The tornadoes ripped past, dredging up earth and trees, and resulted in a blast that could be seen a great distance away. Madara was forced out of the ground and turned to see the destruction of the attack. He did not like his circumstances. In under two minutes things changed from him about to finish off his most dangerous enemy and acquiring the Kyuubi, to him having to face a demon and seven of the most powerful ninja to ever grace the planet, without him being able to use two of his most useful defense techniques.

Ninja and demon alike looked at the power and destruction from one single person, and where amazed he could use his eyes alone and create a deadly attack. The Kyuubi heard incoming signatures, and recognized them as One-hundred of the most elite Anbu the Leaf had. He quickly turned to his left and said to Minato "Your Elites are coming to investigate this whole situation. You should warn them to leave or risk their lives coming closer."

Minato was taken out of his wonder at his son's power by the Kyuubi's voice and listened to what he said. He felt the signatures aswell and responded with "Right." Before leaping off towards the incoming group. He nearly hesitated for a second in fear that his son might lose, but shook himself out of it when he saw the fist in Madara's face belonging to his Godchild Sasuke.

Sasuke, sick of gawking at the "Dobe's" power, jumped in with a new vigor. He wasn't about to let the Dobe show him up, especially with his eyes, sorta. They had changed when Naruto activated them. After the punch Sasuke made to Madara's face, Naruto's Susaano grabbed Sasuke with it's left hand and used it's right hand with the sword to cut Madara in half. Shocked at how easy it was, Naruto suspected he was being tricked, so he stayed on guard and let Sasuke down.

When Sasuke was five feet above the ground Naruto fell over. All of the chakra he had displayed quickly faded back into him. Back to wherever it came from. The streams reappeared between each person and Naruto, only they where much slower. "I'd say we have two minutes before we are reabsorbed. I'll find Minato and tell him. Look after Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him." Kushina said before using Hiraishin to catch up to her husband.

Naruto raised his head up, and in a forced voice said "It's fake." Before re-collapsing on the ground. Eventually, Minato and Kushina arrived at Naruto's body and saw the people standing around him. Most of the guard was about to launch attacks at Sasuke when he fully disappeared. One by one everyone else disappeared back into Naruto except the Kyuubi, who managed to say "Help him. Please." Before he, too, went.

The Konoha ninja looked at eachother and gave quick nods before two picked up Naruto and began their trek back. 20 Anbu stayed to survey the area while the rest went back to the village with Naruto to assure his safety. They wouldn't have done that if they didn't get threatened by Tsunade about his safety should he have been involved in anything while they were gone, and they feared the worst about her threats. After the fifty miles back to Konoha, Naruto was taken immediately to the hospital and Tsunade was contacted. The Anbu who brought Naruto back rested for a short while, then went back out to meet with the rest of their group at the battlefield.

When Tsunade walked in and saw Naruto on the bed, she nearly keeled over.

Positive reviews are nice, negative are excepted, help is welcomed, and flames are allowed. I wanted to get this up quickly so I didn't run it by a Beta reader, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Tell me what you think in a review please. You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously.

The King- Has Left- The Building. Thank you very much.


End file.
